1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for transmitting traffic information and to devices for carrying out the method.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Basically, traffic information representing the current or future state of a traffic network or part of a traffic network can be transmitted from a traffic information center to at least one terminal device of a traffic information customer via radio, mobile radio, etc. Traffic information is obtained for this purpose from different sources such as stationary detectors, FCDs (vehicles floating in traffic), traffic bulletins, etc. and is conveyed to terminal devices from a traffic information center. However, the amount of traffic information available to a traffic information center can be very large. Therefore, the traffic information centers, in the form of local radio transmitters, compile only current traffic information concerning the urban area or area surrounding this radio transmitter and send it to the terminal device. Nevertheless, the amount of traffic information to be transmitted and displayed in the terminal device is very large.